Morning Has Broken
by carrigan-r
Summary: This takes place post-Breaking Dawn, and starts just a week after Renessmee's aging has stopped.More of Bella and Edward's romance, and most of all how they cope with Renessmee growing up and leaving them. Will they ever learn to accept Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Morning has Broken

Chapter 1

* * *

**My first fanfiction guys, so please be nice and review it! I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer! XD**

* * *

I hoped this day would come later, but it appeared to be time. I didn't know if I could forgive him for this, he was my best friend and he had done this to her. I ached to be human for just a few minutes, to cry my eyes out, and feel the coolness of Edward's skin once more. God, I'm so selfish! Of course, I love Edward more than anything in existence, so why should I want anything less for my daughter? Jealousy pulsed through me. I needed to calm down.

"Edward, please get Jasper. Quickly!" I pleaded urgently.

"Of course, my love. Jasper," My husband spoke just above a whisper, but it was enough. Jasper was at my side and immediately I felt my jealousy subside. Instead, I was filled with a comforting numb sensation.

"Thank you Jazz, I think I'll be just fine now," I spoke gratefully. He simply nodded and left, back to Alice I presumed. I closed my eyes and sighed in my husband's delightful scent, desire coursing through my body, aching for him. I used all my strength to let go of my shield and thought just three simple words to him. _I want you._

"Whatever your heart desires, my Bella," was his reply. Edward held me close and kissed me passionately. I groaned with pleasure and felt his lips curve to smile. This is bliss, I thought to myself, my happy place will never be replaced.

* * *

A good while later, Edward sat up and spoke to me gently, "She wants to see us, and formally discuss his and her intentions to be together. She's very worried as to our reactions; we should go and reassure her." I looked down, guilt flooding through me. "Bella? What is it?" my husband could read me like a book now, despite my shield protecting my mind and, if I should wish it too, , others around me. I looked up into my husband's eyes and decided to explain.

"Edward, I'm such a hypocrite. When I knew of Renessmee's feelings for Jacob, I was jealous!" Hurt and confusion was on my husband's face, and he looked at me as if to question me. I continued, "I felt so jealous that she now loved someone more than me, more than us-" my voice broke off as sobs filled my chest. I felt so ashamed of myself. I snuck a wary glance at Edward, who surprisingly looked relieved. "What Edward? Why are you happy about this? I'm shameful!" I was confused, and looked to him, pressing him for an answer.

"My dearest Isabella, you had me scared for a moment! I thought you were telling me that you were jealous of Jacob and Renessmee's relationship," he explained to me, but I still didn't understand. "I thought you were wishing that it was you that Jacob shared this special bond with." Oh. Now I got it, but how could Edward ever think that? I loved Edward more than life itself, more than anyone could ever feel about anything in all of eternity. I once again released my shield and showed him this. He wore my favourite crooked smile and shook his head ruefully. He said. "I know only one exception to that theory of yours…" I smiled and nodded, no-one could ever be oblivious about Edward's feelings toward me.

"Now, shall we face the music?" Edward asked me. I sighed inwardly and grimly took his hand while we walked to find Renessmee.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, nothing belongs to me, all to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 2

"Mum, dad, please sit down," Renessmee pointed to the couch in front of where she and Jacob stood. A smile traced my lips.

"You seem to forget, dear Nessie, that we have no need for sitting-" I started, but Edward cut me off with a _Humour her_ look and I immediately smiled again and sat down next to my husband. We both looked to our daughter expectantly, waiting for her to begin. When she did not, we looked to Jacob, who had a huge grin on his face. "Well?" I asked, wondering what the hold up was. Would it not be easier for Renessmee to show us, with her hands, what was going on, rather than going through this pointless charade? I sighed, and my daughter looked up to me, tears in her chocolate brown eyes. "Renessmee, what is it? I know a very basic outline of what has happened over the past few days, none of which should make you want to cry!" I spoke worriedly to my beautiful daughter as tears streamed down her face.

She looked to me and spoke, "They are tears of pure joy, Mum," she explained to me, "not tears of anger or sadness or regret. They are of pure joy!" She started crying with a huge dazzling smile upon her face. Jacob reached over to hug her, and even I saw the amount of love radiating off of them It made me want to puke and smile, both at the same time. I think the word I was looking for was sickeningly sweet.

I glanced towards Edward, who had a grimace across his face, replacing where his crooked smile should be. I tensed.

"Edward, am I missing something?" I queried my husband; obviously he knew what was going on as he could hear the thoughts of both Nessie and Jacob. He nodded ever so slightly. I feared the worst. "Shit, you're not pregnant are you? Renessmee Cullen, you promised your father you wouldn't until after you were married!" I exclaimed. Shock of my accusation, and probably my cuss, registered on Nessie and Jacob's face, quickly followed by amused smirks.

"Dearest mother, I declared my undying love for Jacob here," she smiled up at him and continued, "only a week ago, and you think I have already gone back on my promise? And besides that, you think I would know already if I were pregnant?" She asked with a smug grin.

"A half-vampire and shape shifter's baby is blatantly going to grow a lot quicker than a mere human's baby," I replied with a sniff.

"Darling, calm down, all is alright. Will you please hurry up and tell her before she comes to the assumption that you are both to run away to join the circus?" my husband pleaded with my daughter and her boyfriend.

Jacob smiled ruefully, "We would be more than happy to enlighten your paranoid wife, Edward. Nessie?" He looked over to her and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe we should get Jasper just in case, you know.." Nessie trailed off and looked at the expression on my face. It was such look that she forgot about getting Jasper and cringed slightly. I felt bad for her, I had never used this look on anybody but Emmet before, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Renessmee Carlie Cullen if you do not tell me what is going on and what has provided discomfort for your father in ten seconds!" I growled at her.

"We're getting married!" my daughter blurted out.

I was stunned, and was pretty sure I went into shock, as I could hear Edward ask Jacob to get Jasper, followed by Jasper coming to sit by my other side. All the while, my darling Edward stayed by my side, hushing and cooing to me as if I were a child. But I was not the child here, the child was my daughter, only 6 and a half years old, and she was getting MARRIED?

I looked over to my husband and whispered, "Edward, please tell me that this is her idea of some kind of joke?"

"I wish I could my love, but alas, what she says is true," he replied regretfully.

Reality hit me hard in the chest. My six year old was getting married.


	3. Chapter 3 EPOV

Once again, I would like to point out I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 3

EPOV

"Mum, are you okay? What did I do? Are you mad at me? That would be understandable, please just don't blame Jake, I had to persuade him that it was definitely what I wanted." Renessmee tried to reassure Bella. However, I can't really say I helped matters by muttering under my breath, "Yeah, a whole minute's worth of persuasion, he was really hard to persuade." Bella looked to me with an expression on her face telling me not to be so sarcastic, so I nodded and looked at Bella some more. I couldn't bear to look at either Renessmee or Jacob, they were hurting Bella, I just hated it when some-one hurt my Bella. I stroked Bella's arm, and was thankful that she had started to calm down a bit. I pulled her close in a bear hug, and inhaled her scent deeply, just as she was doing with mine. Reluctantly I broke away from her hug and looked straight into the eyes of my angel. "Better now, my love?" I asked her hopefully, because I just couldn't wait for her opinion of what was happening, which would surely end in her ranting to Jacob, which I enjoyed immensely.

Bella took a deep breath and replied, "Much, thank you darling, now if you wouldn't mind, could you please excuse Jacob, Jazz and yourself from the room, I would like to talk to my daughter in private, if that should be alright with you?" her eyes searched mine for approval, I gave her my smile I reserved for her, and walked out of the room with Jacob and Jazz at my side. I turned to Jasper, "Jasper, I am very grateful for you to just come at our beck and call today, but I think we will no longer need your help, dear brother, the worst of it is over."

"Of course, Edward, you know I would do anything for you and Bella," he went to leave, but just couldn't resist a death glare aimed at Jacob before marching off.

"What did I do to deserve that one?" Jacob pondered to himself.

"Well Jacob, you know Alice as well as I do, she is probably already in full wedding planning mood, and Jasper had other things in mind for tonight," my voice broke into laughter at the end of my sentence, I was unable to ignore Jasper's thoughts, they just gave me so much amusement. _Oops, poor Jazz, I must remember to apologise to him without going into too much detail.. _I heard Jacob's thoughts and smirked, subtle wasn't really what I would call Jacob's forte. I tried to read Renessmee's thoughts, but was disappointed, yet unsurprised, by the fact my wife was shielding her mind. I knew Bella would tell me later, but I couldn't help feeling in the dark when she did this, I told her this on a regular basis, but she always replied with a _now you know what it's like for me_.

"You're taking this very well, Edward, all things considered," Jacob startled me out of my daydream, and I tried to think of an appropriate reply.

"I happen to know exactly what you two are planning on doing if we don't go along with this insane idea of yours, so I am relying on the fact that Bella will be able to change one of your minds," I hoped this wouldn't start an argument, but Jacob merely thought _Good luck with that one, Edward._ I didn't bother to reply. My wife suddenly burst out the room and took my hand.

"Go and sort her out, Jacob, she's in a bit of a state," was all Bella said before we ran back to the cottage.


	4. Chapter 4 BPOV

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me! Stephenie Meyer owns it all!

So, I would first like to thank my first favouriter, EdwardCullenLover10, thank you so much, this chapter is dedicated to you! Proving at least somebody is reading this. And would like to point out that this is chapter 3, just from Bella's perspective, just so we have that clear. :D

Chapter 4

BPOV

I stared at the floor, counting the tiles, which took me 2 seconds, and then working out exactly what shade of what colour was on them. However, I was interrupted by my daughter's concerns. "Mum, are you okay? What did I do? Are you mad at me? That would be understandable, please just don't blame Jake, I had to persuade him that it was definitely what I wanted." Renessmee looked deep into my eyes, trying to figure out what was going on, but I ignored this and turned to her father after a very sarcastic remark. It was in Edward's nature, but it still made me feel a whole lot worse, but not for me, for him, having to hear what Jacob was planning on doing with our daughter. To our daughter. It was sickening. Edward soon cleared my mind by stroking my arm ever so gently, though he needn't have been now I was a vampire too, old habits die hard, I guess. It was even nicer of him to pull me into a huge bear hug, letting me breathe his delicious scent in deeply, making me feel at peace once more. I don't think there was anything on Earth that couldn't be fixed by being close to Edward, sensing him near me was enough to make my worries disappear. He broke away from me, sensing my better mood, and asked me tentatively, "Better now, my love?" I considered this, and I thought I was, but just as a precaution I took one last gulp of his heavenly smell before I nodded and replied, , "Much, thank you darling, now if you wouldn't mind, could you please excuse Jacob, Jazz and yourself from the room, I would like to talk to my daughter in private, if that should be alright with you?" My eyes searched his for approval and understanding, and knew immediately he understood when he gave me my favourite crooked smile, and he slowly retreated out of the room with Jacob and Jazz. _Good_ I thought, I needed some alone time with my Renessmee, to sort this out.

"Now Renessmee, just so you know, I am shielding your mind so your father cannot hear this. I will, of course, tell him what happened but I think it best if it was just you and I for the moment, okay?" She nodded slowly. I continued, "Renessmee, I want you to be completely honest with me; why are you doing this? You have known of your romantic feelings for Jacob for only a week, yet you decide to marry him straight away? If you are so sure your feelings won't change then why can you not wait a couple of years?" I asked her. She replied through gritted teeth, "Mother, you were 18 when you got married, I am 18, so what is the difference?"

"Renessmee Cullen, just because you look like an 18 year old doesn't mean you are one, if you haven't forgotten, you are 6 and a half!" I answered back angrily.

She looked at me in confusion, and whispered, "I wasn't asking for your permission mum, just your blessing, but since how I obviously cannot find it here, maybe I should find one someplace else…"

"Nessie, I just don't see what the rush is. Even if you were fully 18, love, it was different for your father and I, we couldn't have the age gap too noticeable for when he changed me..." I then cut off, realising what I had said. So had she.

"I thought dad changed you because you were dying, after you had me?" She asked me, anger rising in her voice. "You lied to me!" She yelled.

"I did no such thing, calm down Renessmee that is why your dad changed me then, but we were planning on it anyway. He has always been the one I've been most in love with, and despite what your father may think, I was in love with him so much more. I have never told him that," I whispered to her gently.

"You've been honest with me, so I suppose I should be honest with you. I have blocked dad from my mind and told Jacob to do the same, to a certain extent, so you didn't know of our plans. We are moving away together, to Brazil maybe where there's heat. I'm so sorry you had to find out about it this way, Mum. But you have to know, I love him more than anything, nobody's love could match up to the way I feel about him," Renessmee confessed. I stared at her wide-eyed, fury pounding through my veins.

"I am offended deeply, not only because you are moving away, but you think that anybody's love on this entire planet could match even a hundredth of my love for Edward?!" I spoke to her in a rush, trying to get my words out. "You're wrong, Nessie, and you will regret moving away from your family. I hope Jacob is worth the cost of your family..." I trailed of, because she had started to cry uncontrollably. I looked at her in sadness and walked out of the room. I took Edward's hand and told Jacob, "Go and sort her out, Jacob, she's in a bit of a state," before running back to the cottage with my husband.


	5. Chapter 5

I have my first review! :D I will hopefully be posting another 2 or maybe 3 chapters over the weekend, depending on how busy I am.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

* * *

Chapter 5

My husband and I entered our cottage in silence, which was a rarity for us. Our home was never silent because it was usually full of sounds coming from Renessmee's room, mainly breathing, occasionally sighing, and talking in her sleep was normal too. But not tonight. However, I couldn't shake off something I had said to Renessmee, so I decided to let Edward hear it too. "Edward?" I whispered to him softly, and let him gaze at me for a while, "have I ever told you of how I felt when I chose you over Jacob?" He shook his head sadly, anticipating a painful answer. I smiled inwardly that he hadn't a clue. I raised my hands and lightly touched his face with the palms of my hands, releasing the shield. As I let the memory wash over me and into Edward, emotions sped by.

To begin with there was a tinge of sadness and loss, but it was over-ridden with emotions of _relief, happiness, wholeness _and _utter bliss_. I gently slid my hands away from his face, tilted his chin slightly and looked him straight in the eyes. "I just thought you should know that I didn't hurt for long, I was just too god damn happy," I smiled at him and traced his lips with the tip of my finger.

"I love you Edward, you are the most important thing that will ever happen to me in my existence, I am so lucky to have you. I would choose you a thousand times over." With that I led him to the bedroom and showed him how I felt.

Later that night I got out of our bed and paced the bedroom. **Up. Down. Up. Down. Up.**

"Stop!" Edward screeched at me, startling me out of a trance, "You are making me dizzy with your up and downs. Come and sit down so you can tell me all that has happened, my love," he said this with such utter devotion to me that I sat and stared at him.

"She told me that she and Jacob have been blocking their minds from you to a certain extent, not wanting you to know the full scale of their plans. She told me that they were moving away together, to Brazil of all places. I asked her what the rush was and she told me that she had not asked for our permission, just our blessing. Then she proceeded to tell me that she loved Jacob as much as I loved you," I paused as I heard Edward's gasps, then continued, "so understandably I got very cross, informing her that nobody could even come close to feeling a hundredth of as much love as I love you. I ended by telling her that I hoped Jacob was worth the cost of losing her family."

Edward's sobs matched my own and together we fell apart in each other's arms, both feeling like completely useless parents. Questions were racing through my mind. _Why are they doing this to us so soon? What have we done wrong? Why doesn't she love us anymore? What has Jacob done to her? Will it ever be the same again?_

* * *

Find out next chapter ;) Sorry this was short but really wanted to move things on so thought the best way to do this without skipping a large chunk of time was to put a bit of a filler chapter in. Please review if you liked it, or with suggestions of what you would like to see in future chapters! This chapter was dedicated to **TimeTraveler15**!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a month since she left us, and I quickly got into my new routine. I would wait for her to come home all day and would spend all night with Edward. Edward is the only thing that keeps me strong, makes me feel alive, he's just mesmerising. I feel bad for him, I know we should be supporting _each other_, he is grieving the disappearance of our daughter too, but he would know I was putting on an act for him. He wouldn't like that.

Alice, however, disagrees. She confronted me while Edward was out hunting; he was bagging up animal blood for me too, so I didn't have to leave the house in case she came back.

"Isabella Cullen," she trilled to me in her musical voice, "are you planning on wallowing all day or do you think you could give me a few minutes from your _very busy_ schedule?" I opened my mouth in protest, but she silenced me. "Hush Bella, you're just going to give me some sarcastic comment before you listen to me anyway, and I've never cared much for sarcastic comments!" She sounded so sure of the outcome of the argument, like there was no alternative anyway, so I just gave in. I had no spare energy to give to her.

"Just say what you have to say big sister," I muttered to her.

She got straight down to business, "Bella, you are my sister and my very best girl friend, so I am saying this for your own good. Don't get mad. But I think you're neglecting Edward's feelings a little bit. I know you're hurting now that Nessie has gone off goodness knows where with that mutt of hers. Honestly, I can't even see her, I thought I was getting better at that, but that _dog_ gets in my line of vision-"

"Alice sweetie, calm down. I am aware that the mutt gets in the way all of the time, but we needn't talk about it. We should be thankful that at least she isn't wandering around by herself," I talked to her in a monotone voice, hoping she wouldn't hear my hurt. I continued, "I totally get where you're coming from about Edward, but you know how hard he can be sometimes. He still thinks of himself as my protector, would I not offend him trying to turn it the other way around?" I questioned Alice.

She looked through all the possible outcomes and then came to a conclusion.

"He would certainly get a little embarrassed, if he could he would blush, but apart form that no seriously horrific outcomes. Give him a couple of days, maybe, where you aren't as dependant on him, and then subtly allow him to confide in you. Not that he doesn't already Bella, I just don't think he thinks it would do you any good to hear your own insecurities mirrored in his. Please, do this Bella, he needs you too," she begged me, insistent on getting her own way. But what can I say? Alice _always_ gets her own way!

"Alice, you know that nobody could even try to **begin** to explain how strongly I feel for your brother and my husband. I know I should be there for him too; I was just worried that it might offend him. I should have come to you for advice, I realise my mistake now, but I've just been in such a trance… Edward is the only person who keeps me sane through everything. I have been taking him for granted and not behaved like the understanding and caring wife I know I am. I will give him as much as myself a couple more days to try and get back to normal, whatever that is, first and then I will try and do what he has done for me. Thank you Alice, I owe you big time," I told her sheepishly, knowing what she probably had in store for me. I was right.

"No problem, Bellsie, I'll just be happy when you don't complain next time I take you shopping," she grinned evilly while I groaned, "now, now Bella, you owe me so I don't appreciate your tone. Oops! Edward will be coming back in 38 seconds, I better jet!" The words tumbled out of her mouth in a flash and she was gone before any human brain could register. I, on the other hand, understood perfectly, and saw her retreat to the main house. Edward came through the door with two bags full to the brim with animal blood.

I smiled largely at him and told him, "That looks great, honey, I'm parched!" and dug in gratefully.

* * *

**Inspiration has re-entered my brain, so here is the next instalment for you The next chapter will be in two parts, firstly Bella's change in attitude in her POV followed by EPOV. Hope this is okay? Please, please review! I only have one which makes me a little sad as I have five chapters out there. I appreciate the favouriters, but could it hurt to write me a line telling me you enjoyed it? Thanks guys, there'll be more soon!**


End file.
